Kanai's Cube/Archive of Tal Rasha powers
Kanai's Cube powers are passive abilities extracted from various legendary and set items in Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. They are extracted via a recipe known as Archive of Tal Rasha. Details and restrictions The extracted abilities are stored within the Kanai's Cube, and are not lost if replaced. While characters may only have up to 3 of them active, they can store all acquired essences within the cube, swapping them at any time when in town without losing essences they override. At any given time, a character may have: * One effect from either a weapon (one-handed or two-handed) or an off-hand item (quivers, mojos, sources, phylacteries or shields / crusader shields). * One effect from any other piece of armor (boots, pants, helms / spirit stones / voodoo masks / wizard hats, pauldrons, bracers, chest armor / cloaks, gloves, or belts / mighty belts). * One effect from a piece of jewelry (rings or amulets). In addition, the following rules hold: *Extracting power from an item destroys the item. *There is no level requirement; items do not need to be level 70. *Power collection is shared among all characters of the same type on account. Seasonal characters roll over their collection when merging at Season's end. *Legendary powers are Unique Equipped: one cannot gain the same power both from the Cube and from an equipped item. *The passive traits granted by the Cube are completely independent of the character's actual passive skills, and use specialized slots that only fit for these traits. *A Legendary Affix cannot be equipped if it is specifically designed for another class, bound to a class-specific item of another class, or bound to an item that a character cannot use for any reason. (For example, Demon Hunters cannot equip Legendary Affixes from two-handed melee weapons.) *Ancestor's Grace, Corrupted Ashbringer, Halcyon's Ascent, Pig Sticker, Blood-Magic Edge and Hellfire Amulet passives cannot be extracted into the Cube. Neither can the effects of Legendary Gems. *A craftable item below level 70 cannot have its power extracted if a level 70 equivalent exists (e.g., Fire Brand cannot be extracted while Cinder Switch can). *Legacy items cannot have their powers extracted. An item obtained prior to patch 2.3 can have its power extracted, but only if it has not been changed since it dropped. *A power changed after it was extracted will change in the Cube collection as well, regardless of whether or not the change was retroactive. *However, a power completely revamped is not updated; it is removed from the collection and replaced with a new one in inactive state. *Affixes with variable rolls automatically gain their maximum (i.e., best possible) roll in the Cube, so extracting can only be performed once per item. *The Cube interface shows players what Legendary Powers they are missing but can equip (it does not show powers that cannot be equipped). *Set bonuses cannot be extracted. The Legendary Affixes of Krelm's Buff Belt, Krelm's Buff Bracers, Danetta's Revenge, and Danetta's Spite can be extracted properly, but taking their essence will not complete their respective sets. *For all purposes, the effect applies as if the item was equipped: that is, Arcstone and Unity ring essences will function properly when applied. *Characters may use powers from items that their class is allowed to wield, even if they are not intended to do so. For example, Demon Hunters may (and sometimes should) take powers of Shields, which are rarely equipped due to the class's reliance on ranged weapons and quivers. *Some cosmetic effects of powers that have no real gameplay use (such as Slorak's Madness) can still be extracted, stored and applied, if, for whatever reason, players want to do so. However, there are exceptions, such as Pig Sticker or Blood-Magic Edge. *Each Legendary power also displays an icon (see to the right) that indicates its status: **Solid diamond (top): cannot be extracted **Empty diamond (middle): can be extracted **Filled diamond (bottom): already extracted Required Materials: *Khanduran Rune *Caldeum Nightshade *Arreat War Tapestry *Corrupted Angel Flesh *Westmarch Holy Water *Death's Breath x5 * Category:Gameplay